List of songs by Taylor Swift
This is a list of all songs performed and/or written by Taylor Swift. This list includes the songs released from her studio albums Taylor Swift, Fearless, Speak Now, Red, ''1989'', reputation, and ''Lover'', along with her non-studio albums like Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection, ''Beautiful Eyes'', Live From Soho, Ronan, and ''Speak Now World Tour Live'' CD/DVD., Bonus, Deluxe and Platinum Editions of her studio albums, extended plays, soundtrack appearances, album appearances, digital releases, songs as a featured artist, any unreleased songs are found in the unreleased album, songs, and movie soundtracks featuring songs written for them, like ''The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 and Beyond'', One Chance OST, Hannah Montana: The Movie OST, and ''Valentines Day Soundtrack''. 0–100 A B C D E F G H I *I Know Places (voice memo) (1989 Deluxe Edition) *I Need You (with Demi Lovato) (unreleased) *I Think He Knows (Lover) *I Used To Fly (unreleased) *I Want You Back (Jackson 5 cover) (unreleased) *I Wish You Would (1989) *I Wish You Would (voice memo) (1989 Deluxe Edition) *I Wished On A Plane (unreleased) *If This Was A Movie (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *I'd Lie (unreleased) *I'm Every Woman (Chaka Khan cover) (unreleased) *I'm Looking Out For You (unreleased) *I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition and Beautiful Eyes) *I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Demo) (unreleased) *I'm Yours (Jason Mraz cover) (unreleased) *I'm Yours (with Jason Mraz) (unreleased) *In The Pouring Rain (unreleased) *Innocent (Speak Now) *Invisible (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *Invisible (Demo) (unreleased) *Irreplaceable (Beyoncé cover) (unreleased) *It's Nice to Have a Friend (Lover) J *Jenny From The Block (with Jennifer Lopez) (unreleased) *Jump Then Fall (Fearless Platinum Edition and the Valentine's Day soundtrack) *Just A Dream (Nelly cover) (unreleased) *Just South Of Knowing Why (unreleased) K *Kid In The Crowd (unreleased) *Kind Can Mean So Much (unreleased) *King Of My Heart (Reputation) *Kiss And Tell (unreleased) L *Last Christmas (Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Last Kiss (Speak Now) *Leave Me Alone (unreleased) *Leavin' (Jesse McCartney cover) (unreleased) *Let's Go (unreleased) *Live For The Little Things (unreleased) *Live Your Life (with T.I.) (unreleased) *Livin' On A Prayer (Bon Jovi cover) (unreleased) *London Boy (Lover) *Long Live (Speak Now) *Long Time Going (unreleased) *Look At You Like That (unreleased) *Lose Yourself (Eminem cover) (unreleased) *Lover (''Lover'') *Love Story (Fearless) *Love They Haven't Thought Of Yet (unreleased) *Love To Lose (unreleased) *Lucky You (unreleased) *Lucky You (Mr. Mig Version) (unreleased) M *Made Up You (unreleased) *Making Up For Lost Love (unreleased) *Mandolin (unreleased) *Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (''Taylor Swift'') *Matches (unreleased) *ME! (featuring Brendon Urie) (''Lover'') *Me And Britney (unreleased) *Mean (''Speak Now'') *Mean Planes (with Wiz Khalifa) (unreleased) *Mine (Speak Now) *Miss Americana & the Heartbreak Prince (Lover) *Missing You (featuring Tyler Hilton) (John Waite cover) (unreleased) *Mr. Perfectly Fine (unreleased) *My Cure (unreleased) *My Cure (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *My Own Way (unreleased) *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Fall Out Boy cover) (unreleased) *My Turn To Be Me (unreleased) N *Nashville (David Mead cover) (Speak Now World Tour Live) *Need You Now (unreleased) *Never Fade (unreleased) *Never Grow Up (''Speak Now'') *Nevermind (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Nevermind (Country Version) (unreleased) *Nevermind (Pop Version) (unreleased) *New Romantics (1989 Deluxe Edition) *Not My Fault (unreleased) O *One Thing (unreleased) *One Way Ticket (Because I Can) (LeAnn Rimes cover) (unreleased) *Our Last Night (Better Than Ezra cover) (unreleased) *Our Song (Taylor Swift) *Our Song (Demo) (unreleased?) *Ours (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Out Of The Woods (1989) P *Paper Rings *Perfect Have I Loved (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (Live) (unreleased) *Picture To Burn (Taylor Swift) *Picture To Burn (Radio Edit) (Beautiful Eyes) *Picture To Burn (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Picture To Burn (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *Pineapple Sombrero (unreleased) *Point Of View (unreleased) *Pour Some Sugar On Me (with Def Leppard) *Put Your Records On (Corinne Bailey Rae cover) (unreleased) Q No Taylor Swift song starts with the letter Q. Queue up a Question for the Queen about this strange Query? R *Rain Song (unreleased) *Realize (Colbie Caillat cover) (unreleased) *Red (Red) *Red (Demo) (Red Deluxe Edition) *Rehab (Amy Winehouse cover) (unreleased) *R-E-V-E-N-G-E (unreleased) *Ride Of Our Lives (unreleased) *Ronan (Single) *Run (George Strait cover) (unreleased) S *Sad Beautiful Tragic (Red) *Safe & Sound (featuring The Civil Wars) (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond) *Same Girl (unreleased) *Santa Baby (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Scream (unreleased) *Shake It Off (1989) *Shake It Off (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Should've Said No (Taylor Swift) *Should've Said No (Alternate Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Should've Said No (with The Jonas Brothers) (Music from the 3D Concert Experience) *Silent Night (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Smile (Uncle Kracker cover) (unreleased) *Smokey Black Nights (unreleased) *Someone Just Told Me (unreleased) *Someone Loves You (unreleased) *Soon You'll Get Better ft. Dixie Chicks (Lover) *Sparks Fly (Speak Now) *Sparks Fly (Live) (Speak Now World Tour Live CD/DVD) *Sparks Fly (Live with original lyrics) *Speak Now (Speak Now) *Spinning Around (unreleased) *Standing Here (unreleased) *Starlight (Red) *State Of Grace (Red) *State Of Grace (Acoustic Version) (Red Deluxe Edition) *Stay Beautiful (Taylor Swift) *Stay Beautiful (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Stay Beautiful (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *Stay Stay Stay (Red) *Stupid Boy (unreleased) *Style (1989) *Suddenly (unreleased) *Sugar (unreleased) *Sugar, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy cover) (unreleased) *Sunshine (unreleased) *Super Bass (Nicki Minaj cover) (unreleased) *Superman (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *SuperStar (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Superstar (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Superstar (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *Sweet Escape (Gwen Stefani cover) (unreleased) *Sweet Tea And God's Graces (unreleased) *Sweet Tea And God's Graces (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Sweeter Than Fiction (One Chance soundtrack) *Swing, Swing (The All-American Rejects cover) T *Take A Bow (Rihanna cover) (unreleased) *Teardrops on My Guitar (Taylor Swift) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Acoustic Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Alternate demo aka No Drew version) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (studio demo) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Pop Version/radio edit) (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *Tell Me (unreleased) *Tell Me (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Tell Me Why (Fearless) *Ten Dollars And A Six Pack (acoustic) (unreleased) *Ten Dollars And A Six Pack (acoustic in studio) (unreleased) *Tennessee (unreleased) *Thank You (unreleased) *That's Life (unreleased) *That's What You Get (with Hayley Williams) (unreleased) *That's When (unreleased) *The Archer (Lover) *The Best Day (''Fearless'') *The Diary Of Me (unreleased) *The Last Time (featuring Gary Lightbody from Snow Patrol) (''Red'') *The Lucky One (''Red'') *The Man (Lover) *The Middle (Jimmy Eat World cover) (unreleased) *The Moment I Knew (''Red'') *The New Girl (unreleased) *The Other Side of the Door (Fearless Platinum Edition) *The Other Side Of The Door (Demo) (unreleased) *The Outside (''Taylor Swift'') *The Outside (Demo) (unreleased) *The Star-Spangled Banner (unreleased) *The Story Of Us (''Speak Now'') *The Way I Loved You (''Fearless'') *The Worst Days With You (unreleased) *There's Your Trouble (Dixie Chicks cover) (unreleased) *They Don't Know Us (unreleased) *Thinking 'Bout You (unreleased) *Thirteen Blocks (Can't Call It Love) (unreleased) *This Here Guitar (unreleased) *This Is Really Happening (unreleased) *This Is What You Came For *This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things (''reputation'') *This Love (''1989'') *This One's Different (unreleased) *Tied Together With A Smile (Taylor Swift) *Tied Together With A Smile (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Tied Together With A Smile (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *'Til Brad Pitt Comes Along (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Taylor Swift) *Tim McGraw (Acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Piano demo) (unreleased) *Timeless (unreleased) *To Say (unreleased) *Today Was a Fairytale (Valentine's Day soundtrack) *Today Was A Fairytale (Pop Version) (unreleased) *Tonight (AKA VMA Side Story) (VMA promo) *Tonight Is Our Last Night (unreleased) *Too Beautiful (unreleased) *Transfusion (unreleased) *Treacherous (Red) *Treacherous (Demo) (Red Deluxe Edition) *Two Is Better Than One (Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift) (Love Drunk) *Two Steps Behind (with Def Leppard) (unreleased) U *Umbrella (Rihanna cover) (Live From SoHo) *Under My Head (unreleased) *Unperfect (unreleased) *Untouchable (Luna Halo cover) (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Untouchable (Stripped Live) (unreleased) *Untouched (unreleased) V *Viva La Vida (Coldplay cover) W *Wait For Me (unreleased) *Want U Back (with Cher Lloyd) (unreleased) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Red) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Country Version) *We Were Happy (unreleased) *Welcome Distraction (unreleased) *Welcome to New York (1989) *What Do You Say? (unreleased) *What Goes Around (Justin Timberlake cover) (unreleased) *What Hurts The Most (Rascal Flatts cover) (unreleased) *What To Wear (unreleased) *When Love And Hate Collide (with Def Leppard) (unreleased) *Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)? (Alan Jackson cover) *White Christmas (Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *White Horse (Fearless) *White Horse (Demo) (unreleased) *White Horse (Grey's Anatomy Version) (unreleased) *White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons cover) (unreleased) *Who I've Always Been (unreleased) *Who Knew? (P!nk cover) (unreleased) *Why Would You (with Miley Cyrus) (unreleased) *Wildest Dreams (1989) *Wonderland (1989 Deluxe Edition) *Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus cover) (unreleased) *Writing Songs About You (unreleased) X X marks the spot.. for one of only three letters that don't have any songs that begin with that letter. Y *Yeah! (with Usher) (unreleased) *You All Over Me (unreleased) *You Are In Love (''1989 Deluxe Edition'') *You Belong With Me (''Fearless'') *You Do (unreleased) *You Don't Have To Call Me (ringtone) *You Need to Calm Down (Lover) *You Were Wide Awake (with Katy Perry) (unreleased) *You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home (Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack) *You're Anything (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *You're Anything (Live) (unreleased) *You're Not Sorry (Fearless) *You're Not Sorry (CSI Remix) (CSI soundtrack) *Your Face (unreleased) *Your Face (Live) (unreleased) Z Taylor has songs in every letter of the alphabet except Q, X, and Z. Humorous songs These aren't entire songs, just things she did for entertainment value. *"Welcome Back Grunwald" sung to a radio host about his trip to the Amazon. *"Bunny Hips Don't Lie" a sketch song on Saturday Night Live. *"Monologue Song (La La La)" is a song sung on Saturday Night Live. *"Thug Story" is a joke done for the Country Music Awards with Taylor pretending to be Gangsta singing with T-Pain. *"Chaperone Dads" a short bit made up on the fly during an interview with Hamish & Andy. *"Red Shirts, Khaki Pants" (The Target Song) *"We're Just Two Cowgirls" is a short song Taylor Swift made with Abigail Anderson *"Really Weird" is a song Taylor Swift and Zac Efron Wrote for Ellen DeGeneres and says that the show is really weird all because of Ellen. *"Spiral Staircase" (a song she wrote with Ellen) *"Barnyard Song" (AKA the electric barnyard jingle) *"Troll Song" (a song she wrote for the baby in the "Mine" music video) Gallery 1246709823 Taylor Swift - American Girl (Official Single Cover) Thanx to TMI.jpg Back to december.jpg B.o.B - Both Of Us.jpg -Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw.png 2isbetterthanone.jpg 424397 298617613539352 286717674729346 838098 88202690 n.jpg Breathe-FanMade-Single-Cover-fearless-taylor-swift-album-14878005-500-500.jpg Fearless.png John Mayer Half of My Heart.jpg Mean.png OurSongSingle.jpg Safe & Sound (song).jpg Taylor-Swift-I-m-Only-Me-When-I-m-With-You-taylor-swift-18749313-437-424.jpg Taylor-swift-ours1.jpg Taylor-swift-speak-now.jpg Taylor Swift - White Horse.jpg Taylor Swift Crazier.jpg Taylor Swift Love Story.jpg Today Was a Fairytale.png Valentine's Day OST.jpg You're Not Sorry.png 2mws5k0.jpg 22 Taylor.jpg The moment i knew taylor.jpg Taylor Swift - Red collage.jpg Taylor Swift - Begin Again.jpg We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.JPG Taylor Swift - Red (Single).jpg Taylor Swift Fourth Promotional Single State Of Grace.jpg Iu.jpg 1134657_1351187242396_full.jpg download.jpg tumblr_mc3c0wubhp1qis6xqo1_1350568495_cover.jpg tumblr_md1e5d1jqc1ruh8slo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbyd3hTrc1qjgce0o1_500.jpg Tumblr inline p1fs6mzMK41tvuogc 1280.jpg Category:Songs Category:Lists